Wolf Soul
by Arowflight
Summary: Wolf rn and raised in captivity, Maka finally gets a taste of her mothers life. However twists in turns are thrown at the pup as she is faced with things she's not ready for. Rule's, power, shadow wolves and... romance! Will she be able to handle the real world? [SoulxMaka] [Black StarxTsubaki] May become M rated in some parts in the future (I don't know). My own painting.
1. Captivity

**Me: This is just an idea. I might continue with it later. Tell me if you like it.**

**Arow: Waaaa. I'm not in this one :'(**

* * *

_It was dark as Kami, a beautiful light blond wolf with a black marking on the bottom of her left eye rubbed down her only surviving pup. The pup was small, too small, it's fur was like that of her mothers only darker, like a beige color. She was the only one in her litter to survive birth that took place only moments ago. Out of all the pups, she was the only one to inherit her mothers marking on her left eye. It was a sign of greatness. Its what Kami believed that gave her only pup the strength to live. Kami finished worming the pup up and looked down at the once wet ball of fluff as it suckled on her teat._

_"I am very grateful to God that you are alive my little one. But..." She turned her head and looked outside, passed the mesh cage, passed the other caged animal, passed the barred windows, and out to the night sky where the moon looked down on her. "I only wish you weren't born here."_

_She looked back down at her pup. "Maka."_

* * *

It had been some time since then. The moment the Twolegs discovered that Maka was born they had made plans to sell her off. They put the two wolf into a bigger space were Maka was raised before she was ripped from her mother at the age of six months. During that time she was nurtured and raised on the way of wolves from her mother. Kami told Maka stories of the outside world, the wolf packs, the big game, the taste of fresh meat. She told stories of her pack, the DWMA pack and their chief, the Reaper. She taught Maka that a pure blood wolf was the most powerful of the canine species. The Wolf Mark was proof of a wolf true power. The bigger or more visible the mark, the more power the wolf had.

Kami also taught her daughter to howl, which brought on the Twolegs disapproval. Maka was soon taught that Twolegs were never to be trusted, no matter how sweet they may act, you can never tell what they would do. They spoke in a strange language and their body language was very hard to read. So when the time came to be sold, it hit just like everything else concerning Twolegs. Unexpectedly. The two she wolves were curled up together sleep when they heard to door to their cage open. Unaware of the danger to come, the two thought that it was only the Twoleg who exchanged their repulsive food and filthy water each day. Kami did not expect a yelp from her precious pup as she was pulled from her presence. She did not expect the moment she lunged to save her pup that something thin would go around her neck, chocking her as she is pulled out of her pups reach. She did not expect any of it. The lack of fresh air and multitude of foul food dulled her senses, causing her to be less aware of her surroundings.

Maka did not expect to be ripped from the warmth of her mother. She did not expect to be carried like a new born pup, by the scruff, only with painful force and an iron grip from the Twoleg, causing her to whimper in pain. She did not expect to hear her mother snarling and barking like the animals that went mad from the small space and lack of fresh air. She did not expect to hear a yip of pain from her mother and hear a Twoleg's loud shouts and snarls. She did not expect that this was the last time she would ever see her mother again.

But like we said before. That was some time ago. six moths to be exact.

Since then Maka was sold to a very wealthy family who's pride and joy was their collection of wild and exotic animals. She was forced into an emerald colored caller and placed into an medium sized exhibit with plants, dirt and two trees, with just enough room to run about ten meters back and forth. It was the closest she ever got to the outside world. Across from her and passed the plexy glass was the only other animal she could see. It was twice her size, herself being about four feet tall, a sandy color with spots and stripes all over its body, its belly fur was cream colored. And its eyes, like fiery embers. Its paws were massive, and when she stretched, she had claws to match. She resided in the strange tree that hung over a small pond in her exhibit, the greenery were lush and thick.

This mysterious animal would often stare at Maka and watch her movements, curling her tail in amusement whenever the young pup would fumble on her forepaws. Although Maka was unaware of who or what she was, Maka liked her, after all, she was the only "companion" she had.

It didn't last long however. Turns out the creature, a **Leopard, **she heared the Twolegs say- she had started to pick up bits of their language from constant watch- was old and frail and didn't have much time left to begin with.

This saddened Maka, she was now, truly alone. She became depressed, unwilling to eat or drink. Then she got sick. In fear of her health, her owners called a Twoleg who knew of her condition. With much deliberation from the Twolegs, Maka found herself being moved to a place she never thought she would live to see. The outside world. She breathed fresh air for the first time and became addicted. The she wolf was kept outside in a large enclosure were she was fed and given medicine and began her recovery. Within a week she was back to her old self. She was left in the outdoor enclosure, instructed by one of the Twolegs.

The smell of the outdoors brought back her memories of her mother and brought her a new found determination. Maka explored every part of the enclosure, She ate every bit of food she was given and anything her mother said would be healthy for a wolfs growth she could find. She would run, run, run, every day to strengthen her legs. And away from the prying eyes of the Twolegs, she would jump. Each day she got stronger, faster, she jumped higher. She had found a weakness in the enclose. And with a bit more preparation, she would escape and finally explore were the wild things are.

* * *

**Me: I really hope you like it, and its only getting started so just sit tight, It is a romance so no worries :) **

**I hope you like it. Review.**


	2. Free

**Me: This is just an idea. I might continue with it later. Tell me if you like it.**

**Arow: Yay im in this one. she changed it hahaha!**

**Me: Sigh. Yeah, couldn't find anyone to fill in as that part, BUT! she has no powers or anything, she is just another wolf in the story. don't own soul eater, but this story is one hundred percent mine.**

**Arow: waaaaaaa. so in other words its just a wolf with my name?!**

**Me: pretty much.**

* * *

Maka was now a year and three months, and she was ready to leave. She had everything set to escape. She was as physically fit as any wolf in captivity could get, she knew every part of the enclosure, and she even studied the humans enough to understand their language and actions. But she couldn't have done it without the help of her odd friend and teacher that she met the moment she stepped outside. He was a strange one. A snowy owl he said. But he wasn't white like how her mother had described snow as. More like a light grey, with black flecks. His eyes were a grey-yellow color, and he rambled often about human culture, he was fascinated with it to an unhealthy degree. His name was Stein and was the one who helped to teach her human ways and the outside world in excruciating detail. He was strange and sketchy, but Maka liked him and he was fawned of her. He told her himself.

"Now is the time." He said as he perched himself on her back and rolled his head."It is the full moon tonight, it is when the wolves are their strongest."

Maka once asked him how he knew so much about wolves, but he just rolled his head around and said _"now is not the time little one." _She left it at that, knowing him, he would tell her when he was ready. Or she.

She nodded her head and mentally prepared herself for the journey ahead. She remembered what her mother said to her long ago...

_"Mama, how do find the pack." Maka said as she snuggled up to Kami's side. Kami looked out to the waning moon. "If you ever want to find the pack, follow the setting moon. Past the valley, through the leaves, were the world is thick with tree's. You will find were wolves sing, by the mountain spring."_

That was the lullaby her mother would sing to her every night, and now it was the key to finding her freedom.

* * *

It had finally reached dark, Maka and Stein were ready to go and were heading to the point of their escape.

"You ready owlet?" the owl hooted.

Maka inhaled deeply and gave a big sigh. "As ready as I will ever be. I've been waiting for this moment." Stein nodded and took of to do his part in Maka's escape. Maka crouched in the shrubbery and waited for the signal to escape. She learned that the Twolegs monitored her every move with objects Stein called "cameras" that allowed the Twolegs to watch her without physically being there. She had found a tree with a sturdy branch low enough that- with enough leg power- she can jump up onto securely and then jump right over the wall that kept her confined in the Twolegs false woods. The only problem were the cameras, and one just so happened to be right by the tree that was oh so critical to her escape. And that was were Stein came in. As she hid in the shrubbery, away from the cameras watchful eye, she waited. Then the moment that Stein used his grey tail feathers to cover the camera, and gave a simple hoot, she sprinted.

She ran with all her might, locking onto her target and leapt to the branch and right over the wall. The moment her feet touched the ground she didn't stop, she kept running. Adrenalin keeping her from slowing her pace, she kept running. With an owl sailing over her head and a wolfish grin on her face, she kept running.

Finally, finally, she was free.

* * *

"Uh... Stein I'm hungry" Maka mulled. It was sun rise now. The had traveled for ten miles before the sun started to come up and Maka was now hungry and tired. They decided to rest for the day and hide in a small wooded area to keep from being spotted by Twolegs from the black ground and creatures that sped passed.

"Then go catch something." Stein chirped as he fluffed up his feathers from the chill. It was mid winter."hmm. snow should be arriving soon." Stein mumbled.

"What?"

"I said go catch some breakfast."

Maka tilted her head to the side as she looked at Stein within a tree.

"Catch? Catch what."

"Your food owlet... Oh wait... Those Twolegs only gave you those old meats and pellets didn't they? And your still to young to hunt...you have never even tasted fresh meat..." The snowy owl sighed and stretched out his wings.

"I will return shortly." He took off from the branch and left behind a very confused she wolf.

* * *

When Stein returned, Maka was curled up with her eyes to the sky. She lifted her head to his arrival and scrunched up her nose at the sight of what he placed in front of her.

"Eat up owlet. You need your strength."

Maka bent her head down and sniffed it. "What is it?"

"A rabbit, and a mighty juicy one too." He hooted proudly, puffing up his feathers.

"How do I eat it?" Stein slumped, his moment of pride gone and he looked at the little she wolf in slight disbelief. He was grateful for his patience.

"You tier it open and eat the meat inside, I would eat the fur and bones too, but that's just me, you might choke so just eat the meat. This will be your first time tasting real meat so enjoy."

Maka sniffed at the rabbit again. It did smell really good. Her mouth began to water and began to let instinct take over but halted. She looked back up a Stein who was preening his feathers.

"Stein... am I behind? Like, should I already know how to catch my own prey?" Stein stopped his preening and looked at her.

"Lets see...No actually, not for another three months, That would be around the time that you would be given a mentor who would tell you all you need to know in a pack."

"Mentor?"

"Yes, but don't worry about that right now. For now lets focus on you eating you're first meal as a free wolf."

With that Maka nodded her head and wagged her tail in excitement. She tore open her prey and dug in.

* * *

**Me: I really hope you like it, and its only getting started so just sit tight, It is a romance so no worries :) **

**I hope you like it. Review.**


	3. Proud and Free

**Me: This is just an idea. I might continue with it later. Tell me if you like it.**

**Arow: Also, we changed the word Twolegs to Nofurs and will be changing it in chapter 1 and 2 when we edit.**

**Me: enjoy**

* * *

"Ahh its gotten cloudy. How are we supposed to find the pack if we can't follow the moon!" Maka panicked. The sun had set and they were ready to travel. The only problem was that when they woke up the sky was covered in thick clouds. Stein looked up at the sky and frowned, fluffing up his feathers from the cold. He sighed.

"I knew it. I could feel it in my gizzard."

"Huh?"

"Well owlet, its a good thing you have me with you. It seems I will be your escort the rest of the way."

"How. you can't see the moon or the stars tonight."

"Birds like myself just know what to do in these types of situations. They don't call me a snowy owl for nothing."

"I thought you called yourself that because of the color of your feathers."

"that's not the point, I'm a type of owl that is built for cold weather."

"Ooh."

"alright." Stein went on to change the subject. "We need to hurry, I have a feeling that it will snow soon. And if I'm right, it will be quiet a storm."

Maka jumped to her paws and waged her tail.

"Snow! I can't wait! Mama told me that snow is one of the prettiest things she had ever seen!" Her eyes sparkled at the memory.

"Yes, it can be very beautiful, but also very dangerous. A young wolf such as yourself should not be in such bad weather without the protection of a pack. We must hurry, If we make good time we might be able to get there or at least find a safe place to stay before it gets dark." Maka lowered her head at this and pouted slightly before looking pack up and nodding her head.

"Alright. Lets go."

* * *

The snowy owl and she wolf were on their way again and were making good distance. They had already traveled five miles since their last stop and from what Stein could tell, they were half way there. The only problem what that it started to flurry, and all though Maka was fascinated with how the small crystals melted on her nose and stuck to her fur, Stein's warning made her worry and gave her the needed push to move faster.

* * *

They had moved another ten miles and it was light out. However, the snow started to come down a bit harder and Stein noticed that Maka was starting to falter. The snow was deep enough to make her paws seem like they disappeared.

"Hang on owlet, only a little longer." Stein encouraged from above. Maka only nodded, her tongue lulling out as she ran unsteadily.

* * *

It was dusk when the real trouble came. The simple snowfall turned into an all out blizzard. It became hard for even Stein to maneuver in the storm and the trees that surrounded them were giving no protection from the snow and harsh winds. As great as Steins hearing and eyesight was, all he could see was snow.

"We're almost there Maka" He hooted over the winds. "Maka?" he repeated her name when she did not answer. "Maka!" He swiveled his head, trying to find any sign of her while attempting to stay steady in the air. but all he saw was white and darkness from the night.

"Rats. This is bad. Maka! Tch. If I look for her on my own there is no way I will make it in time. Hang on Maka." And that he flew off into the night.

* * *

Mean while, about twenty feet behind were the snowy owl was, was a shivering pup. Snow was clinging to all sides and her fur wiped with the harsh winds. She couldn't feel her paws and her legs had long gone numb. She had called out for Stein but he had yet to answer. She was slow moving and stumbling constantly, her nose running. Her eyes were half shut from the harsh winds. She was breathing heavily. She took another step in the knee deep snow and fell. She urged herself up and push forward only to stumble and fall again.

She could no longer feel her legs and was unable to move, she tried but her body was disobedient and unwilling to move. So she stayed, laying in the snow with the freezing winds piercing itself through her fur and into her bones, covering her with snow in the process. She kept still, her eyes shut.

Her eyes slowly reopened when a small sent passed by her nose through the snow and wind. Without moving her head, she looked over to were the direction of the sent came. Within the darkness and snow were a pair of glowing red eyes starring intently at her. Her instincts told her to flee, but seeing as she was slowly freezing, she did the only other thing that a year old pup could do. She whimpered. The menacing eyes drew closer to her, forming an outline. Then a form. Then a wolf. A pure white wolf. He looked down at her, his chest out and head held high in a proud stance. Then he flipped his head back and howled. It was a very rich, deep sounding howl that Maka couldn't help but marvel at. But she flinched, It was almost instinctual. Her memories of sharing songs with her mother were never good. The moment the would how together a Nofur would come in and make them submit. She never howled since. So seeing this wolf howl feely, without fear, it touched her.

The wolf stopped his howl and drew closer to her. The snow made his coat look like mist, almost transparent. That reminded her of a story her mother had told her.

"Am I dying?" She asked. The white wolf stopped his movements. "My mama told me that when a wolf dies... the spirit of heaven will come to take me home... Are you him?"

The large white wolf furrowed his brow and circled around her. He began to dig the snow out from around her.

"A pup as young as yourself shouldn't say such things." His voice was deep and ruff compared to his howl. He laid himself beside her and pulled her into himself, wrapping his tail around her body.

"To think you would compare me to Lupis..." He mumble to himself. He placed his head over hers. His warmth was infectious and Maka instinctively pushed herself deeper into his thick fur. He growled lightly but said nothing of her movements. She started to closed her eyes and relax.

"Hey. Hey! Stay awake, you don't go falling asleep now do you hear me." He shifted closer to her, they couldn't get any closer, she was practically disappearing into his fur.

"wh-why?"

"Tch. Has your mum taught you nothing? Its dangerous to fall asleep in the snow." Maka's ears flattened to her skull.

"Oh."

They stayed that way through half the night until howls could be heard in the wind.

"Finally, took them long enough." The white wolf muttered on top of her. One by one, wolves of all color and size appeared around her.

They all had the same presence that the white wolf gave. Proud, strong, and free.

* * *

**Me: I really hope you like it, Guess who showed himself. :D This was inspired by the current weather going on right outside my window.**

**I hope you like it. Review.**


	4. Welcom to the Animal Kingdom pt1

**Me: So I am kind of at a cross road here because other then the names, the character are nothing like the soul eater gang entirely. The only reason why their named after characters is so that it can be in the fan fiction sight were people review...sometimes... This is actually an original story I am creating along with a few others and am planning to turn into a comic in the future...this one...possibly. I wont use their real names in the fanfiction but if you want to know what they are.**

**Soul-Snow_Arctic wolf  
**

**Maka-Amu_Valley/Mountain wolf mix  
**

**Kid-Black_Black wolf  
**

**Reaper-Shadow_Black wolf  
**

**Sid-Grey Stone_Grey wolf  
**

**Spirit- Red Mane_Red Mountain wolf  
**

**Kami-Silver Moon_Silver valley wolf  
**

**Black Star- Stone Paw_Grey wolf  
**

**Tsubaki-Black Meadow_Black wolf  
**

**Liz-Yellow Forest_Yellow valley wolf  
**

**Patty-Curly Mane_Yellow valley wolf  
**

**Kilik-Earth Runner_Brown wolf  
**

**Ox-Tall Tail_Black wolf  
**

**Kim-Red Runner_Red Mountain wolf  
**

**Jacky-Blue Eyes_Black wolf  
**

**Harver-Blind Eyes_Brown wolf  
**

**Stein-Thorn_Sooty/Snowy owl mix  
**

**Marie-Rose_Spotted owl  
**

**Nigus-Blue Moon_Grey wolf  
**

**Hiro-Loud Mow_Blond valley wolf **

**Arow-Winter Mane_Arctic wolf  
**

**Me: enjoy**

* * *

"ENOUGH!"

Maka started at the booming voice and pressed herself against her white haired guardian. The cave was packed with wolves that were all silenced by the menacing voice.

"I am the leader of this pack. My. Word. Is. LAW!" Barked the large wolf on the platform. He was big with black ragged fur. The most menacing future was the large wolf skull that he wore on his head and the red glow that came from the skulls eye sockets.

Everything escalated so quickly, and she was very confused...

_She remembered red eyes in a fierce storm of white, Then a feral song burst through the ever white night. She remembered exchanging words with the creature but had forgotten what. Then something worm pressed up against her fur. The heat was inviting and she instinctively burrowed herself in deeper. The warmth enveloped her whole body and she slowly began to drift deeper in her drowsy state, only to be forced awake by a low gravely voice. "Hey. Hey! Stay awake, you don't go falling asleep now do you hear me." She had asked why, but she forgot the conversation again when she saw shadows looming close. The figures came out to be wolves. The warmth commented something then left her body, much to her dismay, she whimpered instinctively. "Calm down pup, I'm not going anywhere" came the deep voice that belonged to the white wolf that appeared in front of her eyes. "But you are." Then she felt something grab at her scruff and lift her off the gowned. The feeling was foreign but comforting and she instinctively curled herself up to make it easier for the one holding her._

_The rush of wind that wiped her fur as all the wolfs ran at full speed was uninvited, however didn't last long as they had soon reached their destination. She hadn't gotten much of a glimpse, she was to busy trying to keep awake. But she could still hear and there was a mix of sounds. Gasps, snarls, yips, and a howl that escaped a wolfs throat somewhere close by. But she was unable to hold on for much longer and drifted off into unconsciousness._

_She awoke from a dreamless sleep and found herself on soft furs and with a warm presence nearby. She looked around to find herself in a cave like burrow. The gowned went under the land above but the roof was composed of solid stone. The entrance was glowing brightly. She turned her head and spotted a large white wolf with red eyes, pressed to her body and silently observing her. Her fur rose slightly in surprise before she inhaled his scent and realized it was the same one from before._

_"Morning pup. Feeling any better?" it was the same voice as before that came out of the white wolfs mouth. She was nervous to speak, her muzzle clamped shut. She nodded instead._

_"Good, I would think so. You've been sleeping for a good day and a half. Its high star already." She didn't understand what that meant. So she just nodded again. The white wolf caught this and shaking his head slightly._

_"Oh Lupus. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you. That means you definitely not from a tribe. Do you even understand me?" He asked._

_"What's a Lupus?" That was the first thing she said since that night and it startled him slightly. She was a wolf and didn't even know who Lupus was. Where has this pup been all this time? What did her mother and father do to the pup. Before he could ask the questions another wolf came in. Maka turned her head to look at the intruder to see a large grey wolf. He was much bigger then to white one. Thick fur with different shades of grey and white thrown into the mix. His eyes were a bit dull but they had a lot of life in them as well. He looked straight at her and waged his tail slightly._

_"Its good to see your finally awake. Everyone has been worried about you." The large grey wolf barked. She cocked her head in confusion._

_"Worried... about me...who?"_

_"Everyone." He swung his body to face the blazing light that was the entrance and turned his head to face her. "Come. Its time you met the Tribe and its chief. You too Soul, your the one who found her." He left the two wolves to follow him out._

_"Soul?" She said to herself perplexed._

_"yup that's me." Maka wiped her head around to see the white wolf hoist himself from his laying the position and walk passed her to the mouth of the cave. He looked at her when he noticed her lack of movement._

_"Well are you coming? Great Lupus don't tell me you want me to carry you... again." She moved on his request and followed him out the mouth of the came. The Grey wolf from before stood by the entrance and began to move forward. He beckoned her over with his tail and she reluctantly moved over to him. Soul stayed an even pace behind._

_"I just realized that I have yet to introduce myself. I am Sid the Guard mentor."_

_"Guard mentor?" She cocked her head at the strange terms, she never heard of them and never had her mother told her of theses things when they were still together._

_"Hmm...Well don't worry about it. For know lets just get you acquainted with the tribe." He quickened his pace slightly and she followed. She looked around and realized were she was. The tribe. There was snow blanketing every inch of the gowned. The place was composed of high plains, forest, cliff, and mountains. Her sense of smell was going haywire. She smelt wolves every where, Trees, herbs, spring water, mountain mist, soft dirt buried beneath the snow. It was incredible. _

_Wolves of all kinds looked at her as she walked passed. They eyed her, all with different emotions, some with curiosity, others with suspicion. The staring made her put her tail between her legs. this was noticed by a certain white wolf behind her who came around and nudged her side.  
_

_"Hey pup, walk with some confidence will you? Your a wolf not a dog. Besides, we don't know what rank you in so you don't... never mind." He stopped his rant when he saw her confused expression. He slumped on his hunches a bit and pressed forward, now walking steadily beside her. In doing so he hid her from view of all the wolves watchful stare as she was now in between the two bigger wolves. She began to relax but became rigged again when she saw were they were headed. A large cave with a mouth full of darkness that it looked like it would swallow her whole. Soul gave her a little push through the entrance when he saw her lack of movement._

_She swallowed her nerves and pressed forward. The cave entrance lead into a tunnel which branched off into more tunnels. The three wolves however continued foreword. The tunnel walls began to space out and the darkness she was in previously brightens. She looked up to see small holes in the ruff of the came. The shimmer of light coming down made it look like shining stars in a clear night sky. She looked around and saw shadows of wolves all around her, just out of reach of the light. Facing forward she saw a platform and on the platform, a wolf. He was as black as the darkness when she first entered the strange den. He had ragged fur and a skull of a larger wolf on top his head and covering his face. Gleaming red eyes shone from out of the lifeless sockets of the wolf skull._

_Maka shivered and whimpered in fear. She flattens herself as much as she could on the ground and rapped her tail around her shivering body. She heard snicking from all sides and she began to fear for her life. The Black wolf stood proudly over her, his shadow covered her body in the already dim lit cave. More snickers and sounds of mirth ensued until a voice barked over the crowed.  
_

_"Enough all of you!" It snapped. It sounded feminine. "Cant you see your scarring the poor thing. And for Lupus sake Reaper start the council already! She looks like she will pass out from all her shaking and confusion." The other wolves fell silent. Then she heard a low growl of amusement. She realized it was the black wolf with the skull._

_"Alight Nigus. I suppose i should get this council meeting started"._

* * *

**Me: I really hope you like it, Been a while. Not my only story (pboth in and outside of fanfiction).**

**I hope you like it. Review. Cuz my writing wont get any faster if you don't...  
**


	5. important

Hey everyone. I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I am no longer continuing this story **On this site**. I have decided to make it an all original story that I can possibly publish in the future.

If you want to continue reading then go to . The story is titled "Wolf Rising: Strikers". They are all my original characters with their own names and backgrounds. Enjoy and thank you for understanding... I would also read through it again because (even though the story is no were near finished and I haven't edited all the way) there are still new info and details that were not there before.


End file.
